


What? I Love You Now.

by CookieCatSU



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AND SWEET, Comfort, Fluff, Gyro is feeling a little insecure, M/M, Short, This is, and Fenton reassures him, and not at all original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCatSU/pseuds/CookieCatSU
Summary: 'You would have loved me when I was younger'.'What? I love you now'.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	What? I Love You Now.

"You would have loved me when I was younger" He murmurs, into the depths of the lab, deprecating, laughing, sounding so mournful, "When I was young and naive and hopeful"

 _And_ **_good_.** _Just like you._

 _Not so worn down, so bitter. So mean and nasty. So bad, bad,_ **_bad._**

Fenton turns from the drone he's working on, clasping the other's hands in his, rotating in his stool to face Gyro, who turned resolutely away, refusing to look at him. He frowns a little, expression concerned, and bites his lip.

He tries his best to instill the steel to his voice which he feels, to drive away that doubt he can see pinging behind those eyes.

"I like you the way you are now, Gyro," Fenton says, voice steady and firm. Ever so forceful, because he needs Gyro to listen, to hear him.

The chicken levels a hard stare his way, one laced with accusation, disbelief, because surely he's lying.

"Yes, but-" You would have liked me better. Everyone liked me better.

"Stop. I'm in love with _you_. Okay? Not you from ten years ago. I- look at me, please. I couldn't imagine spending so much time with anyone else. You're smart, and a wonderful lab partner, and your only moderately annoying on occasion"

"Yes, I love me too, Fenton"

"Shut up, you jerk!" Fenton laughs, "I was just spilling my guts out"

Gyro lets out a bursting laugh of his own, pressing his forehead to Fenton's, 

"You know I'm broken, right? My name isn't Gear - _loose_ for nothing, after all. Something's come just a bit, _unhinged"_.

"Something'd have to be, for you to be willing to spend all day cooped up down here" He giggles, waves a wing. "Seriously though, I don't care. You're mine, Dr. Gearloose"

There's a beat of silence as the words sink in, in, _in._

"Don't you dare think you're getting rid of me that easy. It'll take way more than that to scare me off" It's a joke, but also a promise, a reassurance. 

It says, don't worry, you've got me. 

You're good. Good enough for me.

"Drat. Looks like I'll have to charge up the death ray" 

He's smiling, faintly, eyes misty. An acknowledgement, a thank you, in the only way he knows how.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I could put out quick, because I haven't posted anything in awhile and I kinda feel bad about that. 
> 
> I've got like 12 fics in progress... all of which I'm working on and trying to finish at once, because I'm an idiot like that. Lol.


End file.
